Dramione Headcannons
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A list of all Dramione (Draco/Hermione) Headcannons that I have written. These are just short blips. Sometimes they link together some, other times not. All Dramione I write on request will be posted here in a nice and tidy spot.
1. Chapter 1

Draco watched Hermione over his book in the library. He had been watching her for years, even his father knew something was going on with how much he focused on her. She was always smarter, always better. She was so beautiful in everything she did and she never noticed it. For all she knew, she was clueless. She became irritated with the noise around her and went to a quieter corner close to him. He watched her carefully until he finally went and sat down across from her on a whim. She looked at him, "What do you want Malfoy?" She muttered going back to her book. He glanced at the book she was reading, potions.

"You should turn to page 276." He told her. She looked at him before letting a sigh loose. She flipped through until she got to the spot before looking up at him sharply.

"Amortentia? Wha-" She started before Draco cut her off.

"Do you know what I smell with that? I smell books, ink, mint, and that jasmine perfume you wear." Draco said running a finger down her face.

"Draco...?" Hermione questioned.

"Will you go out with me Hemione?" Draco said quickly causing her to gasp quietly.

"Here I was thinking I was foolish...it will be hard but if you are up to the challenge I will gladly as well." She said with a small unsure smile.

Draco broke out in a grin, "I am sure with our smarts we can handle it." He said before quickly kissing her. The librarian cleared her throat causing them to pull away.

"I understand your romance isn't normal, but please keep it out of my sight." She grumbled before walking away causing them to chuckle. Either way, life was going to be full of interruptions of their forbidden romance.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco looked around the library for his secret girlfriend. After the war had ended many of them returned to complete their 7th year. In the process of repairing the damage of the school Draco made his interest known to Hermione and they started dating in secret. The world wasn't quite ready for such a change. The end of the school year was closing in and Draco was ready to make a large step. He closed in on his girlfriend sitting tucked away out of sight in their spot and snuck over to her.

"Hi." He said one step from her causing her to jerk out of book and squeak.

"Don't DO that!" She scolded with a pout. Draco smirked before sitting down next to her. He pulled out a small battered book and handed it to her.

"I think you should look at this." He said with a slightly nervous smile. Hermione looked at him confused before taking the book and flipping it open.

"There once was a tale,

Of Forbidden Love that needed to come to light,

They wanted to come out,

But they were afraid the world would put up a fight,

So the boy had a thought,

To make everything right,

'Marry me?' he asked.

'So we can show the world why we won this fight.'"

She looked at the ring that was placed inside the hand written pages with wattery eyes. A ring befitting a queen set in it. She glanced at Draco who looked very nervous before the ring and broke into a large grin.

"Yes!" She said slipping on the ring before kissing him in excitement. "How should we do this?" She asked him.

Draco broke out into a customary smirk, "Muggle Vegas is good for both Muggle AND Wizard ceremonies, grab your parents and a few friends and go there? Nothing forces change like something that has already been done." He said in true Slytherin fashion.

She smiled, "Sounds perfect." She said before kissing him again. Equality was still fighting to work easily until the heir of Slytherin announced his marriage, people quickly began adapting after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stared nervously down at herself. After a steamy romance between Draco and Hermione they had come out to their friends and family. There was much confusion, anger, and from Draco's parents, just plain hate. Draco told them how it stood though since they needed to let him have some happiness at their grievous errors most of his life. That and bribing them with a fixed reputation after the war fiasco made them agree to the wedding.

Hermione's parents with their newly restored memories took it pretty well all things considering. Her father made sure to make Draco afraid of course, that was a typical response though. After telling them the plan of a secret bonding ceremony in Vegas mixed with a muggle one the plans were made.

She twirled in front of the mirror in her princess gown with the heart-shaped top. Perfect. Everything was perfect, from the childhood dream dress to the diamonds in her hair and the tiara on her head. It was everything she had dreamed of as a child brought to her from her wealthy husband to bet that gave her all he could. She jerked out of her thoughts when her father appeared to walk her down the isle.

"You look beautiful sweetie. Ready?" He asked with smile. Hermione gave a sharp nodded and took his offered arm. She took a deep breath before falling into step and entering the church. She gasped at the sight of her Husband to be. He had gone all out trying his best to make her dream come true, he even went and bought an Armani suit with deep green edging and a green tie. She wasn't just walking down the isle to her husband-to-be but walking down the isle to her future. Of course it helped that as an early wedding present he gave her a new and improved library that was officially the largest personal library in Britain.


	4. Chapter 4

The wizarding world did not take kindly to their forbidden romance when it came to light for Draco and Hermione. They couldn't complain though because when they came out to the public they had already bonded in the presence of their friends and family(no matter how much Draco's parents sneered at it they knew it would clear their name and that their only child would at least be happy).

Draco and Hermione weren't done shocking the wizarding world though. After a few months of trying Hermione finally became pregnant. She decided to announce her pregnancy differently to the public, so she dressed in her muggle clothing when she went shopping for potions supplies. Simple jeans and a shirt that said "Please wait, baby loading". The Prophet was filled with speculations and ideas of what would become of the Malfoy family now that the last true descendent had a half-blood child.

They were both pleased to further rock the Wizarding world when they found out that for the first time in many years, the first child born would be a girl. After much consideration Draco decided to go with his wife's belief and name the little girl the heir to the family fortune. Draco followed his blonde and bushy haired daughter around protecting her from the world.

When she finally went to school she was bullied like her mother for her bushy hair and large teeth so her father sat her down and told her story.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy who picked on a little girl. He couldn't stand her, she challenged him at every turn. He picked on her hair. He picked on her teeth. She consumed his thoughts. One day he realized she consumed his thoughts because he was completely in love with her. He realized she had become his world. Until finally, one day, she gave him a little girl that also became his world. You sweetie, your mother gave me you." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

His daughter ended up following her mothers path when she once again defied the hate to find love. Draco did what was never done to him and berated the boy for being so foolish with misdirected rage. Hermione enjoyed many hours of bickering with him on being a hypocrite.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco had battled his father for two years getting him to accept his wedding. Yes, he married a muggle born. Yes, they ran off to Vegas to get it done quietly. Yes, she cared nothing for high society. Yes, Draco was the last of their pureblood line. Thankfully his father managed a cold acceptance and his mother actually was quite nice and helpful for making Hermione fit for their upper class functions, though she still sneered at the muggle things Hermione liked.

It was a fragile bliss now, Hermione was a great asset to regaining their name and respect after losing the war though and it earned her a lot of respect among most of the wizarding world. It helped that he married one of the Golden Trio and that his old nemesis Harry had his children call him Uncle. This new news though, this was going to really seal the deal for the future. His father wouldn't be happy, nor the older stubborn upper-class families, but the rest of the wizarding world would take it as a sign that they would lead the way.

Draco took a deep breath before walking out to the family patio where his parents were sitting and eating breakfast, dragging his nervous wife with him. He paused waiting for them to notice him before stepping forward hesitantly and making Hermione do the same.

"What is wrong Draco?" Narcissa asked concerned looking back and forth between them.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted give you this." Draco said with a happy, excited, and nervous smile and handed over the hospital report from Hermione's last visit declaring her pregnant.

Hermione quickly began pulling Draco away, when the doors were about to close Hermione worked up the nerve to yell, "By the way, congratulations on becoming grandparents!" Before quickly escaping to her favorite spot, the library. Draco looked over at his worried wife and tried to make her calmer.

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be braver?" He said with a smirk causing her to stop her panicing and glare at him.

"Aren't Slytherins supposed to be more subtle?" She snarled at him.

Draco laugh, "You see, we are supposed to be. I love breaking tradition though." He said with a smirk upon his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes before Draco hugged her from behind and rested his hands on her stomach. "So how is our little man?" He said bending down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione laughed and covered his hands with her own. "Little man is it? Not a little lady?" She said mockingly.

Draco acted mockingly serious, "Of course, who else would I teach Quidditch to?" He said causing Hermione to bang the back of her head against his shoulder lightly as a reprimand.

"Oh, so girls can't play Quidditch now? Now that isn't fair. Our child can be whoever and whatever they want to be, doing whatever they want." She said with a large grin.

"Of course our child can, if it was a girl though who knows what would happen. Could end up like the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die's wife and completely kick my ass now in Quidditch. She helped bring that team to the top and I don't want my daughter making me lose even more of my reputation in it." He said with a joking smirk. Hermione laughed. Much to Draco's chagrin he was blessed with a little girl who he lived and breathed for. He even one day went on to fight for her right to play on an all-boys elite Quidditch team after Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco didn't know what to do. He couldn't get Hermione out of his head. Ever since he saw her in her glory at the ball in their fourth year he knew he could no longer resist. She was always pushing for him to try his best. She always held the top position in all of his class no matter how hard he tried and reached he couldn't beat her. He tried to hate her for her blood. Tried to resent her for making him second best. No matter what he heard, how much he tried to believe what his father preached, he could do nothing but love her. Finally a masquerade ball was announced and he concocted an idea. He sent her an owl promptly:

Dear Hermione,

I have watched you from afar for many years. You always make me strive to reach the top. I watched you be the smartest witch, and now you are also the most beautiful. Meet me at the entrance of the great hall at 11pm so I can at least steal a dance from such a worthy witch.

Sincerely,

Your Unworthy Admirer

Hermione read the note over again and again chewing her bottom lip. She made her mind to give her mystery man a chance before getting ready. She slipped into a luxurious black dress with her hair done up in curls before slipping on an emerald mask. She figured she would be harder to guess with these clothes and they complimented her well. The ball went well, good music, good dancing with random people. Until finally the time came. She walked nervously to the entrance and waited until a tall boy stood before her. He was wearing black robes with silver trim, a black mask covering most of his face. His hair and eyes seemed familiar but she couldn't place anyone that would fit this situation with those features. He refused to speak and gestured for her to dance. After an hour of dancing he waltzed her out to the garden for the unmasking. Before Dumbledore could tell them it was time he bent down to place a passionate kiss on her lips to convey all of his emotions before pulling back. Finally Dumbledore gave the order and the mystery admirer gave her a sad smile as they took off their masks.

Hermione let out a gasp, "Mal-Draco?!" Hermione said surprised and stepped back slightly.

"I knew you would never let me get close enough to tell you, let alone kiss you. I had to be a proper Slytherin for that." He said with a slight smirk.

"You are...serious?" Hermione asked standing back where she was.

"Hermione, I have never been more serious." Draco said give her an intense look.

"Then lets see what happens." Hermione said standing on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. They led their romance throughout school much like how it started, one face to the world, but true to each other.


End file.
